Conventional approaches to providing information in a wireless telecommunications environment to a mobile unit include distributing bearer traffic from a gateway, or base station controller, to multiple radio access points, or base transceiver stations that are associated with the mobile unit. Though communication with a mobile unit typically occurs with one radio access point, other radio access points must be ready to take over communications with the mobile unit in case the mobile unit moves to a different area or as the result of traffic congestion at the radio access point serving the mobile unit. In providing the necessary information to multiple radio access points, a problem arises from the close relationship between control and bearer information. Bearer traffic destined for the mobile unit is typically combined with control information for the radio access point. Each radio access point receives the bearer traffic and the control information on a separate link from the gateway different from the other radio access points. However, this approach does not leverage the underlying packet network that is capable of multicast operation.